


Of Quiet Afternoons

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Shadowhunters Ficlets [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Chairman Meow Being A Diva, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, book!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec found himself taking pleasure from the simple domesticity of it all; a quiet afternoon in lounging on the sofa with Chairman Meow curled up on his lap, whilst Magnus sat up at the table, reading through some ancient tomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Quiet Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt from a prompt meme: _[36: “I wish I could hate you.”](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/143688452848/i-meant-magnusalec-36/)_

Chairman Meow’s fur was soft and warm under Alec’s careful fingers, probably from having spent most of the day dozing by the window in the sun. The Chairman purred deeply with content as he nuzzled his face against Alec’s hand. Alec found himself taking pleasure from the simple domesticity of it all; a quiet afternoon in lounging on the sofa with Chairman Meow curled up on his lap, whilst Magnus sat up at the table, reading through some ancient tomes.

 

Of course it couldn’t last, this was _Alec Lightwood_ after all. Without any warning, Chairman Meow hissed and scratched at Alec, his claws catching skin and forming tiny cuts, before hopping off his lap, apparently done with indulging Alec’s whims for the day.

 

“I wish I could hate you.” Alec sighed as he inspected the fresh cuts welling with blood, the cat pattering along the floor and disappearing into a different room as he did. “But you’re just too damn adorable.”

 

“Don’t worry about the Chairman.” Magnus spoke up from the table, having seen what had transpired. “He still loves you darling, he’s just in a strop today.”

 

“Good.” Alec nodded to himself, “That means we can still be together.”

 

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned in confusion.

 

“You said to me once just before we started dating, that you could never date someone who your cat doesn’t like.”

 

Magnus chuckled, casting his mind back. “Our first kiss - you knew you were so sentimental Alexander?” He shook his head with a nostalgic smile, his necklaces clacking together with the movement. “I think in this instance, that my cat would just have to deal with it. I intend on keeping you around for as long as possible.”

 

Alec grinned happily at his partner. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , and send me a message about Malec. :) My askbox is also always open, so leave a prompt and I'll try and write it for you as soon as I can! (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
